


Vid: IRM

by Death of Apocalypse West Vidders (diannelamerc)



Series: My Vids [7]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse West (vidding group), Can you see a memory?, Challenge: Memory, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Singer: Charlotte Gainsbourg, Video, Vividcon, Vividcon Challenge, Zombies, but the quirky personality traits can be fun, eating of responsibly harvested fresh brains as a protein substitute in prepared meals, except the brains I guess, flashbacks from your food are a bitch, honestly not as gross as you'd think, memories of violence, most violence is between non-zombies, nothing graphic or gory, shameless use of comic book sfx, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannelamerc/pseuds/Death%20of%20Apocalypse%20West%20Vidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you see a memory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: IRM

PASSWORD: "myvids"

[Full size download available here.](http://death.apocalypsewest.com/VidDLs/)

Entry in the 2015 [VividCon](http://www.vividcon.com) Challenge Show ("Memory")

_Lyrics:_

_Take a picture, what's inside?_  
_Ghost image in my mind_  
_Neural pattern like a spider_  
_Capillary to the centre_

_Hold still and press the button_  
_Looking through a glass onion_  
_Following the X-ray eye_  
_From the cortex to medulla_

_Analyze EKG_  
_Can you see a memory?_  
_Register all my fear_  
_On a flowchart disappear_

_Leave my head demagnetized_  
_Tell me where the trauma lies_  
_In the scan of pathogen_  
_Or the shadow of my sin_

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/)  
>  The video remix "IRM" by [diannelamerc](http://diannelamerc.com) is licensed under a [Creative Commons](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/)  
> Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License.
> 
> This is a not-for-profit transformative work whose use of original sources is protected under the "Fair Use" exemption of [Section 107 of the United States Copyright Act](http://transformativeworks.org/node/21). Portions of the television show iZombie © Spondoolie Entertainment, Vertigo Productions, Warner Bros. Television, and DC Entertainment. Song "IRM" by Charlotte Gainsbourg and Beck © Elektra Records.


End file.
